


Content

by twigs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Coffee, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Living Together, M/M, SMS, Smut, Sushi, Teasing, Texting, smutty novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twigs/pseuds/twigs
Summary: His head layed on Tom's abdomen, the muscles moving slightly up and down with every breath Tom took.The other radiated warmth and comfort in a way, only a freshly awoken person could.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed I am sorry.  
> Please excuse some mistakes it's 4 am but I simply had to write this lol
> 
> Criticism, comments and kudos are always highly appreciated.
> 
> Maybe I will write a sequel :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

ONE SHOT

  
AU non-magical, modern

Established relationship

 

 

 

  
Morning, Saturday 6:00 am

 

  
His head layed on Tom's abdomen, the muscles moving slightly up and down with every breath Tom took.

The other radiated warmth and comfort in a way only a freshly awoken person possibly could.

A hand petted his head gently, slender fingers running trough his hair, massaging and soothing and Harry turned his head to lick at the smooth skin of Tom's abdomen, grinning as the fingers in his hair tightened to a fist. The grip applying a pleasent pressure to his scalp.

"Morning babe", he purred.

The pressure on his scalp increased and he winced slightly at a harsh tug.

"A good morning to you too, love."

Tom pulled on the silky streaks and forced Harry to lift his head a bit more, until their gazes met.

The boy looking down at him was simply gorgeous. Gentle tousled hair, a dark lock falling into his brow and the arctic grey eyes had lost some of their normal chill, even a bit clouded with sleep. His sharp features were for once relaxed and no mask hid his expressions and feeling.

And he was the only person allowed to see Tom in this unguarded, vulnerable state.

He adored Tom like this, and this sleepy state of his was also the only reason the early morning hours were his favourite time of the day.

And why he put up with being woken up at the unholy hour of 6 am on a Saturday.

"Stop looking at me like that", Tom whispered in a husky voice, his thumb drew small circles on Harry's temple and the other boy closed his eyes in contentment.

He loved the way the words vibrated in Toms chest.

"Like what?"

"Like you want me to ravish you, like you want me to stay in bed all day with you, to kiss you, fuck you and take your breath away."

Harrys heart beat sped up at the familiar banter and arousal awakened his still sleepy body.

"And you always tell me you can't read minds, I am not convinced", Harry chuckled softly and blew a chaste kiss against Toms prominent hipbone.

"You are right, I want to stay all day, hell all week in bed with you. I want to dig my nails into your back and I want you to wrap your hands around my neck, claiming me as yours. I want you to bruise my throat with hickeys so everybody can tell that I belong to you. I want to kiss you and make out with you until our lips are sore and the sheets are a dirty. torn. mess. Until I am a dirty. torn. mess."

Tom nearly choked as he felt the wet muscle dangerously close to his now rock hard erection.

Harry smiled innocently against Toms stomach as he felt him tense, his face pressed against the pale smooth skin, as flawless as the rest of him. His warm breath tickling the other.

"Harry", he warned.

Toms voice was molten seduction and liquid caffeine. It made Harrys blood pump with adrenalin and excitement, waking him fully.

"I dreamt of you fucking me. Deep. Long. And. Slow. And afterwards we fuck again, but this time Fast. Dirty. And Hard and it will be fucking amazing. As always."

His voice was hoarse and out of breath, he emphasized each of his words with a slow and appreciative stroke of his tongue over Toms lower abdomen, whose responsive skin formed goosebumps and betrayed his eased expression.

Harry rolled from the others body to sit up, bracing himself on his arms, so he could look Tom better in the eyes.

"Please Tom."

Tom calmly took a sip from his steaming coffee, his gaze never leaving Harrys face. He even kept a straight face as the bitter hot liquid hit his tongue. He always drank his coffee black, no sugar, no sweetener.

Harry liked to teasingly point out that Toms choice of drink reflected his soul. Embittered and utterly dark.

The other would only raise a refined eyebrow at his childish remark but hide his smile behind the cup.

"I need to get up and get ready for work."

At least he sounded generously regretting.

"But it is saturday", Harry whined, not willing to let go of the other.  
While Harry had the whole weekend free, Tom worked six days a week, the downside of a high chief position in an international corporation. But as much as Harry liked to complain, he would never ask Tom to cut down his work hours, as he practically lived and breathed for his job. Tom was ambitious enough to fastly climb the rank ladder, gaining importance and connections.

If Harry were someone else, if he didn't feel so dead sure and comfortable in their relationship, he would probably be jealous and question himself. But he knew, if he asked Tom would drop everything without a second thought for him.

Not that Harry wasn't ambitious, but for him work was a necessity to guarantee him a comfortable life which enabled him to do all the things he actually liked.

Besides a little distance in a relationship was healthy and made them only appreciate their time together even more.

He leaned closer to the composed boy, his hands playing with the others waistband and even if he could feel Toms erection, the other seemed completely unfazed.

"Please, i'll even blow you."

Tom set the empty mug on the bedside table. Two hands now free, one still on Harrys temple, he used the other one to grap Harrys chin and tilt his head up.

"As tempting as your offer is love, I have to get up now if I don't want to come late. You know, maybe if you hadn't slept so long we still could have managed a quickie."

"Your willingness to make sacrifices is not to surpass", Harry pouted," you are just bitter because I ate your pistachios yesterday."

"Please love, as if I would be this petty."

He deadass would be. Suddenly plush lips pressed onto his, teasing in supressed humour. Ready Harry opened his mouth and Toms tongue swept over the inner part of his lips, over his teeth, over his tongue. Tasting. Nibbling. Sliding. Giving and Taking.

Apparently Tom had already been up and brushed his teeth before he had made himself some coffee, because Harry could still make out the underlying minty taste.

Harry hadn't brushed his teeth, but Tom didn't seem to mind. Why would he, he had already kissed the other boy, after coming down his throat. The least he could do was to deal with Harrys morning breath.

Their teeth clashed together as Harry reciprocated the kiss with new vigor, but instead of joining in, Tom pulled back with a cocky grin and got up. The blanket fell back onto the bed and Harry gratefully used it to cuddle himself up in it. It still held Toms body heat.

"I am going to take a shower. You could join me if you like?"

  
"Nah, I am going back to sleep", as if he would leave his bed at 6 in the morning without force, on his free day mind you.

"As always productive to the max, love."

Tom opened the elegant black cupboard and picked out a fancy grey three piece suite.

"What, but sucking you off is or what?"

"Well, at least it would serve the common weal, love."

"When did you become the common weal?", Harry snickered and snatched Toms cup of coffee. He grimaced at the now lukewarm and bitter taste and put it back on the small coffee table.

"I always was, after all everybody else profits from my intellect."

  
"Maybe better make the shower cold. It will also help to cool down your arrogance."

  
"Not possible", Tom looked over his shoulder at him with a flat expression.

Harry licked over his wet lips and leaned back into the pillow as he watched his half naked boyfriend walk to the bathroom.

While Tom was not bulky in anyway, he was still well defined in an athletic definition.  
He radiated poise and when he moved in utter control of his body, every motion calculated, the smooth play of the muscles under his skin visible, there was no doubt Tom Riddle knew how to use his body to get what he wanted.

  
It got Harry all hot and bothered. Well, more than he already was.

 

"I allow you to call your right hand Harry" he shouted after Tom, who was already in the bathroom but had left the door open to still talk with Harry.

  
"But only because I am such a good boyfriend."

"Generous, love."

  
A drawer was opened and closed, and if Harry had to guess he would say Tom was about to shave.

  
"Why, thank you, i've got it from my mom."

  
He snickered and took his old, stained and rumbled copy of *the billionaire and his feisty secretary*. A really smutty and dirty erotic novel.

Tom had already tried several times to trow it away, calling it a disgrace of literature and under his niveau, 'a waste of space, paper, time and your intellect', but so far Harry had always successful managed to save it.

It started out as a joking present from his best friends, but by now it had become his favourite means to annoy Tom.

"Shall I read out aloud for you darling? I have started to reread *the billionaire and his freisty secretary* for the fith time I think? I am still pretty far at the beginning - the airplane scene, do you remember? Where Cameron is just about to finger Matthew in public after having met each other five full minutes prior, and then they have kinky sex in the sleeping cabin they have to share were Cameron fucks Matthew with the five thousend dollar champagne bottle. But Cameron still doesn't know that Matthew is his new secretary."

His only awnser was the bathroom door banging closed.

One day, Tom would burn this book.  
And in this case Harry was determined to simply buy a new copy, or maybe the second book this time. It was a trilogy he had heard after all.

The shower was turned on, signaling their bickering had come to an end.

***

After another passionate goodbye kiss, Harry decided to relieve himself of the problem between his legs with a few rather skilful hand gestures and then got himself under the shower.

He looked through their pitiful empty kitchen cabinets, on his hunt for breakfast, he ended up with some supposed healthy oatmeal-apple-cinnamon cereal.

As he poured the milk over the cereal, he tried to figure out what to do today, Tom would be finished with work at five or six pm, if he had much to do.

He had planned to make a quick visit at Lunas art gallery, maybe meet up for some lunch with Ron and Hermione and finally go grocery shopping. He hated grocery shopping nearly as much as Tom.

In the meantime he could think of what to cook for when Tom was back, maybe they would simply order some take out and stream some episodes Game of Thrones.

Even though Tom was no big fan of series or movies, he had once said he finds 'the woman who fucked her brother' interesting, even though 'incest is still tasteless'.

This was akin to a love confession for him.

Humming slightly in satisfaction, Harry scanned quickly the newspaper while he ate, but nothing really caught his attention, besides the sport section.

7:09am: @*SoulsuckingR* yo, u up?

8:00am: @*scarface* NO

8:00am: @*SoulsuckingR* I'm coming over  
8:01am: @*scarface* NO

8:02am: @*scarface* come over Harry, Ron is making scrambled eggs

8:03am: @*Hermione* I Am NOT

8:03am: @*SoulsuckingR* well, now u r

8:04am: @*SoulsuckingR* @*Hermione* coolio xD

8:04am: @*Hermione* U sound like my mum

8:04am: @*SoulsuckingR* I DO NOT

8:05am: @*Hermione* srry mione, but u do sound like mrs weaslye

8:06am @*SoulsuckingR* @*scarface*  
btw what's up wth the names

8:06am @*Hermione* It WAS RONS IDEA

8:07am @*scarface* LIAR !!!!

*@Hermione left the group chat*

*@Hermione was added to group chat by @scarface*

*@Hermione left the group chat*

*@Hermione was added to group chat by @SoulsuckingR*

*SoulsuckingR was removed from group chat*

*Scarface was removed from group chat*

*Hermione created a new group 'friends' and added @Ron @Harry*

8:10  
*Harry*: lol c u in 5

8:10  
*Ron*: @Hermione :///

8:11  
*Hermione*: I AM LYING BESIDE U RON GODDAMNIT

  
Still laughing Harry put his bowl into the sink, then slipped into his vans and grapped the car keys from the counter.

8:13  
*Harry*: at R&Hs, then meeting wth L.  
C u l8 and think of me ;))

8:13  
*babe*: Make sure to lock the door.

8:14  
*Harry*: pls don't start an affair wth ur secretary ;(

  
8:16  
*babe*: ...

Laughing Harry pocketed his phone and closed the apartment door behind himself and run down the stairs.

Hermione and Ron only lived like a five minutes car ride away.  
Of course he could walk, but his butt and legs still ached from yesterday's gym ... and some other activities.

  
He didn't even need to knock, Ron had already opened the door before Harry could raise his fist.

"Mate."

He heartily embraced his red haired friend with a grin.

"Ron, at least let Harry come in first, it's not like you haven't seen each other yesterday."

"But he is the love of my life."

Harry took off his shoes, before he scrawled himself on the mustard coloured couch.

"Nice apron you got there."

Harry eyed said piece, it showed a headless men in his birthday suit, with really nice abs and an oak leaf.

"Gift from Mione."

Ron shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to work on his eggs. Harry only hoped he would survive breakfast without a food poisoning, but how much can you fuck up scrambled eggs?

"So I've got something to look at."

Said woman just walked out of the bedroom and petted his hair lovingly in passing.

"Morning Harry. Milk? Tea? Orange juice?"

"Hey, Mione. Since when do you have OJ?"

"Since Ron started to get a mysterious case of childhood melancholy." She rolled her eyes, but as she walked up to Ron she leaned up to press a small kiss to his lips.

"I can't help it, I am only twenty five but it feels like I will die soon."

Harry watched as Ron threw something akin to basil into the egg mix, before he decided to search their dvds for a good movie.

"I think I have already a grey hair", his voice pitched.

"Well, isn't salt and pepper hair supposed to make a man more attractive?" Harry asked highly concentrated, 'Dead Poets Society' or 'Shrek'?

DPS is more intellectually requisitioning, Toms voice said in his mind.

"It is", Hermione said and set a glass filled with OJ in front of Harry.

"Thanks. Could i have some ice cubes too?"

"Get it youself, you now were to find them."  
He grinned cheekily at Hermione and she rolled her eyes at him, but ruffled through his hair. An old habit.

He decided on Shrek. Hah, take that, he silently told Toms imaginary voice.

"But I don't have black hair, I have red hair mate, red!!! That means I will get salt and chilli hair. Who would find salt and chilli hair attractive"

"At least you would look ... spicy Ron." The two of them broke simultaneously into a fullblown laughing fit.

"Oh shut up you two. Ron why does it smell burnt? Oh my god, Ronald the eggs! They're burning, Ronald!!! Fuck, water!"

"Oh my God Mione, do something!!!"

"Ron say cheese."

  
"Harry, now is not a good moment to take a photo. Put your phone away and move your ass and help me."

"You bastard, delete it!"

"But I need a new screen lock photo, by the way you look lovely in the apron. All masculin and grown up, I think it would make a lovely christmas card."

"Harry James Potter! Don't you fucking dare. I am gonna tell Riddle."

"You won't, he scares you shitless."

"You are right I won't. Then I will tell Fred and George!"

"Stop it you two, and Ron they will only laugh at you and high five Harry."

"Damn right they will", Harry laughed.

"Urgh I hate my family, I need new friends!"

"The eggs Ronald!"

 

Harrys second breakfast consisted of bland toast and a morning beer, but he didn't mind. Ron, Hermione and Shrek were excellent company after all.

***

18:10

*babe*: My apologies love, it's going to be a bit later. Do you want me to get some take out?

18:11  
*Harry*: I think there is something fishy ... is your secretary wth u?

18:11  
*babe*: Sushi?

18:12  
*Harry*: yup, the usual pls :*

18:04  
*Harry*: does he spit or swallow? ;))

  
All in all his Saturday had been pretty unproductive, just as Tom had predicted and Harry liked.

He had cleaned up the apartment a bit, made their bed and washed the dirty cups and bowls and was grocery shopping, but otherwise he had chilled with his friends.

How surprisingly much you got done, when you woke up at 6am. Not that he would tell Tom.

He made a pot earl grey, and put two pillows on the floor around the coffee table in their living room, to sit down on.

He was just about to take a sip of his tea, the liquid already burning his gum as his phone pinged.

18:30  
*babe*: Swallow of course

Harry coughed loudly, the hot liquid merciless invading his throat and his nose. Hastily he run to the refrigerato for an ice cube to soothe the ache, before he replied.

18:32  
*Harry*: was he good? O.o

18:32  
*babe* Not as good as you love, but close

This bastard. Harry laughed out loud.

If he didn't know Tom considered cheating as under his dignity and something only weakminded peole did - because why stay trapped in a relationship if you felt the need to cheat? Just break up - Harry maybe would have felt a bit jealous. And if he wouldn't know the fact that Toms had no secretary. Besides he trusted his boyfriend.

18:33  
*Harry*: then I might have to show u my unsurpassed skills tonight

18:55  
*babe*: You might.

In this moment, Harry heard a key turn in the lock.

"You could have asked your secretary to join us, he must have worked hard too."

"He fulfilled his tasks only halfway satisfying."

Tom leaned down to capture the other mans lips with his own. Nothing overly sexual, just an act of comfort.

"Sushi", Tom held up a white plastic bag.

"Earl grey", Harry pointed at the tea can and was rewarded with a grateful smile.

"Here, give me the sushi, then you can change first and get comfortable."

He smiled at Tom and brushed his knuckles over the others cheek.

Dark circles adorned Tom's eyes, but they made him only more handsome and did nothing to dull his smart mind.

"Thank you, love."

Harry just finished the latest chapter of his soft porno as Tom walked out of their bedroom, clad in a pair of dark blue silken sweat pants and a tight beige cashmere sweater.

Harry hummed appreciative and layed the book aside, marking the page with a hiccup.

"Would you like sushi or a blow job first?"

Tom groaned and seated himself behind Harry, his knees circling the smaller mans legs and his arms wrapped around the others torso.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?", he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

Harry leaned back into the warm, strong body behind him, trusting that the other would hold his weight.

His hands covered the rerined finger of a pale hand, to intertwine them lovingly.

Slender but strong finger, hands of a visionary.

Hands that knew him as good as he knew himself, maybe even better.

"For the same reason I deserve you."

"For being selfish?"

"Probably. But actually I was going for, 'because I like you and you like me, so I deserve you and you deserve me'. Sometimes it's easy like that."

Soft lips explored the sensitive skin on his throat and Harry tilted his head to the side the give Tom better access, tightening his grip on the others hands.

"How was your day, love?"

Teeth grazed his pulse and then Tom sucked on the skin. Not hard enough to breach it, but enough to leave a bruise.

"Delightful. Ron set our scrambled eggs on fire and Luna invited us to an exhibition she is planning with this new artist of hers. Pointilismus and dadaismus mixed with neo punk I believe."

Harry's eyes closed as he left himself get cared for by Tom's hands, lips and tongue.

He breathed in deeply, no one smelled as good as Tom did.

Like harsh sea wind and the exotic spices merchants brought all these years ago to britain, and most of all he smelt like home. Of trust and acceptance, of a warm meal on a cold winter day and calm after an exhausting day at work. Of crisp, freshly washed sheets and a steady shore that firm and proud resisted every cutting wave. 

Toms mouth halted for a second to ask: "What is neo punk?"

"I don't know, even Luna couldn't explain it to me. But I guess it holds some punk elements. Not sure if neo punk makes sense though, for punk is about breaking the norms and rules of the arch conservative society."

"Artists."

"True", Harry laughed and turned in Toms loose embrace so he could press their lips together. He licked the others flush lips, they tasted slightly salty from his skin, and Tom opened his mouth so their tongues could meet.

Tom caught Harrys gaze and his hands lifted to rest on each side of the other mans cheeks, holding him prospectively but also guiding his movements to his liking.

He leaned a hairbreath back to pull Harry's oversized grey sweater over his head. He wanted to see the other naked, for soft skin to meet soft skin, for limbs to entangle and breaths to mingle.

"How about you show me just how much better you are than my secretary?"  
Tom whispered teasingly and Harry's eyes flashed.

"Of course." Harry kissed a trail down Toms body, a while Toms hand rested on Harry's head with a loose grip on his hair.

He licked over the protrude bones of the V, kissing and sucking and sometimes his eyelashes would tickle Tom when Harry blinked.

Harry traced the outlines of Toms erection, sporting heavily under the dark silk pants.

He loved giving head to Tom.

He toyed with the waistband a bit before he decided he tortured himself more than Tom.

With a swift pull the silken material gave free Toms cock, he never wore underwear at night and Harry was incredible turned on by that little intimate fact.

"Love, Harry", Tom whispered as the cool air brushed his swollen cock, he lifted his ass to allow Harry to pull the pant father down until they rested just above his knees.

"Hmmm", soft as a feather Harry blowed at the tip, already glistening a bit with precum, before he licked a drop off. Salty and slightly bitter, but also entirely like Tom.

"I want you to fuck my mouth as it pleases you" he said in a hoarse voice.

Immediately the grip in his hair tightened and his head was shoved down.

As the tip was slowly enveloped by the wet, hot of his boyfriends mouth, Tom groaned at the picture as he looked at his lap.

The other hollowed his cheeks and sucked him farther down, with his tongue stroking the base.

"You look so beautiful, love, sucking my cock like this."

Tom leisurely pulled himself out and pushed himself back in, simply enjoying the feeling of Harry's mouth around him. Of the slow but burning pleasure building in his abdomen.

Harry hummed around the cock in his mouth, sometimes Tom liked to go slow to draw it further out and to tease him, so he swallowed around the girth once, twice and a third time wasn't needed, because Harry knew what Tom liked.

He grapped the others firm tights as a support and concentrated on breathing evenly as Tom picked up on speed. With each trust he went farther into Harrys mouth, until Harrys nose brushed against Toms abdomen and he had to fight against his gag reflex.

Even if he wanted to pull away, Toms hand in his hair and on his jaw held him in place. But Harry trusted that his lover would pull away soon enough.

Tom made barely any noise as he fucked Harry's mouth, lips stretching pretty around his cock and eyes moist.

And then he felt it, his thrust became irregular and he pushed once more deep into his boyfriends mouth before he came.

Harry swallowed everything that Tom gave him before he was pulled up into a fierce kiss.

Tom could taste himself as he licked Harry's lips, but he didn't mind at all.

"You are much better than my secretary."  
  
Harry laughed out loudly and playfully hit Toms chest.

  
"You ass."

  
Tom only smirked at him.

"I need a cig, but afterwards sushi and then I will fuck you deep and hard and god fucking long, because tomorrow is sunday. Deal?"

"Fuck yes", Harry grinned and stood up, so Tom could pull up his pants.

"I am going to wash out my mouth real quick. Sushi and semen together are simply urgh. The fish didn't die for this", he grimaced and vanished into the bathroom.

Tom chuckled, and went to grap his cigs from his bedside table.

There was close to nothing better after sex than a nice smoke, only more sex could rival this feeling.

He stepped out onto the balkony, pants still open sweater abandoned and lit the stick old school.

It was already dark outside, some stars blinked down on them and a few cars rushed three floors under them from left to right and from right to left.

As Tom lifted the cig to take another drag he felt absolutely content.

Harry joined him, leaning against the balcony to Toms left, holding a pair of chopsticks in his hands, the mouth already full.

It's been three years since they had met for the first time, and Tom Riddle would like to be nowhere more than standing here, in the fresh, polluted, night air next to Harry Potter.

  
FIN.

 

 

 

 


End file.
